1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to prosthetic joints, and, more particularly to a constrained prosthetic knee having a modular hinge post and a rotating bearing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, the knee is formed by the pair of condyles at the distal portion of the femur, the lower surfaces of which bear upon the correspondingly shaped proximal surface plateau of the tibia. The femur and tibia are connected by means of ligaments such as, the posterior cruciate ligament, the lateral collateral ligament, the medial collateral ligament, and the anterior cruciate ligament. These ligaments provide stability to the joint formed by the femur and tibia (i.e., the knee).
In a broad sense, prosthetic knee joints can be considered either constrained or unconstrained. For the purposes of this discussion, constrained prosthetic knees include femoral and tibial prosthetic components which are mechanically linked or constrained to each other by a hinge structure. An unconstrained prosthetic knee includes femoral and tibial components which are not mechanically linked. An unconstrained knee utilizes the patient""s existing ligaments to provide joint stability. With this in mind, constrained prosthetic knees have particular applicability to cases in which a patient has experienced ligament loss and/or the existing ligaments do not provide adequate support and stability to the knee.
Tibial components of a prosthetic knee can be formed as a one-piece configuration in which the tibial tray forms the meniscal component of the prosthetic knee. Various other prosthetic knees utilize a modular meniscal component separate from the tibial component. Devices utilizing modular meniscal components include those in which the meniscal component (i.e., tibial bearing surface) is fixed to the tibial tray portion of the tibial component and is incapable of movement relative thereto. Alternative devices utilize a modular meniscal component capable of movement relative to the tibial tray. Devices in which relative rotational movement occurs between the meniscal component and the tibial component are typically referred to as rotating bearing knees. Rotating bearing knees thus allow movement between the bearing (i.e., meniscal component) and the tibial tray, as well as movement between the femoral component and the tibial bearing.
Constrained knees of the prior art include constructions in which a hinge post extension is first positioned within a tibial component (with an end protruding therefrom) and is thereafter connected to the femoral component by positioning the hinge post (rotatably attached to the femoral component) over the top of the protruding end of the hinge post extension and thereafter connecting the hinge post extension to the hinge post, e.g., by threading the hinge post extension into the hinge post. After making this connection, the meniscal component is thereafter slid into position between the femoral component and the tibial component. Meniscal components utilized with these prior art prosthetic knees are fixed to the tibial component.
The present invention is directed to a constrained knee prosthesis with a rotating bearing. The knee prosthesis of the present invention is structured to facilitate implantation thereof. The present invention is further directed to a prosthetic knee implant set having a plurality of matched modular hinge post and meniscal component pairs.
The present invention provides an improved constrained knee prosthesis having a cannulated hinge post facilitating implantation of the knee prosthesis in a relatively minimally invasive procedure. The prosthetic knee implant set of the current invention includes a separately packaged femoral component, a separately packaged tibial component, and a third package containing a hinge post extension and the meniscal component. Packaging the individual components of a knee prosthesis in this fashion insures that the appropriate hinge post extension is readily available. A bearing box is interposed between the hinge post and the femoral component. The bearing box includes a hyperextension stop which cooperates with the hinge post to prevent hyperextension of the knee prosthesis. Various structures are utilized to prevent the disengagement of the constrained knee prosthesis of the present invention.
A prosthetic knee constructed in accordance with the present invention includes a femoral component having a pair of condyler surfaces and a hinge post rotatably connected to the femoral component between the condyler surfaces. The hinge post is cannulated and accommodates insertion of a hinge post extension shaft therein. The hinge post and hinge post extension include cooperating locking tapers for locking the hinge post extension to the hinge post. Additionally, the hinge post includes internal threads so that a set screw may be threaded therein to further hold the hinge post extension in place. In one exemplary embodiment, the proximal end of the hinge post extension is threaded to facilitate locking the hinge post extension to the hinge post. The tibial component includes a hinge post extension aperture into which the hinge post extension is seated. The meniscal component similarly includes an aperture to accommodate the hinge post and hinge post extension. The meniscal component of the current invention is free to rotate about the hinge post during flexion and extension of the knee joint.
Having a cannulated hinge post through which a hinge post extension may be anteriorly positioned and secured advantageously allows for a relatively minimally invasive knee replacement procedure.
The present invention advantageously provides a constrained prosthetic knee having a rotating bearing flush with the condyler surfaces of the femoral component.
Another advantage of the present invention is the packaging of the prosthesis components and specifically the packaging of the appropriate hinge post extension together with a meniscal component.